Currently, known apparatus for initiating fatigue related pitting and other damage and distress on surfaces of members such as test specimens for gears, shafts, and other components, include geared roller test machines operable using a sliding and rolling action. However, the sliding and rolling action has been found to be less than satisfactory as a tool for determining the onset of fatigue related surface damage for purposes such as developing optimal surface properties, qualification of materials and the like, where the component is to be simultaneously subject to a stress condition resulting from a bending moment and a superimposed contact stress.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming the problems as set forth above.